Learning
by delba
Summary: Bo is forced to seek Lauren's help with a case after episode 8, season 1, and finds more answers than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Trick's hands moved over the bar, wiping it slowly in small circles. His eyes were fixed on Bo, sitting on a bar stool with her chin resting on her hands.

"So what can I get you? Our famous own brew, a shoulder or my ears?"

Bo looked up, and smiled.

"Let's start with that wonderful concoction of yours. As for the ears and shoulder, I'd rather you keep them in place. You'll look awful without them"

"Where's Kenzi?"

"Living it up in human world. Met some old friends from out of town, thought it'd be good for her to touch base with reality for a change"

Trick opened his hands, palms up, and looked around his bar.

"This is not real, then…"

Bo took a sip and smiled apologetically

"Come on, Trick. You know what I mean"

Trick put aside the cloth and leant over the counter.

"I know when to mind my business, but I'm…" He shook his head, with a grin that betrayed a façade. "I'm concerned about you. I know I don't know you but can't help noticing that lately what I see is not the Bo I do know"

"Wow. Anyway, nobody seems to be who or what I thought they were these days"

Trick moved back and started shuffling glasses around.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I don't know. How about Fae that seem alright until they show fangs or horns or scales and lash out? Or humans that seem nice and warm and… and they are just puppets without a will of their own?"

"Can't dispute the Fae thing but… human puppets? Not talking about Lauren, are we?

Bo grimaced. "Never mind"

"Lauren is a good girl, Bo. And she's not a puppet of The Ash. That's not how it works. But it's complicated"

Bo downed her drink. "I thought my life before was complicated. I didn't know _this_ life. All I hear lately is: 'you don't understand', 'it's too complicated'. I wish Fae would lighten up already"

Trick shook his head and leant over once more.

"Bo, you do need to learn lot still, but complicated becomes easier by talking things out"

"There's nothing to talk about, Trick. She did something that... she shouldn't have never done. But it doesn't matter, what's done it's done. It's not that important"

"Ah", smiled Trick, "but you've never done anything you shouldn't have, right?"

Bo closed her eyes and smiled, tilting her head. "Touché. Put me another drink, I'm going to drown that question"

Trick smiled and topped Bo's glass. "There are no answers or magic potions at the bottom of the glass, you know". He looked up. "But, oh, we do have some magic policeman in the bar"

Bo sighed. It would be so easier if she could just drop into Dyson's arms – or pants, rather. But that wasn't easy either. On the contrary. She would have never imagined that being with Dyson would make her think of Lauren.

Dyson sat next to Bo. "Where's Kenzi"

"Risking it by being without her Fae superhero for a night"

"Aren't we in a great mood today… Trick, put me a beer, please?

Dyson sat next to Bo and watched Trick open the beer and discretely leave towards the end of the bar.

"So what's up", said Dyson.

"Nothing much. Taking a break. Not up to getting maimed today"

"Haven't seen much of you lately. Keeping out of trouble, or getting healed by test tube?"

"Very funny"

"You haven't answered"

"Why should I?"

Dyson nodded. "You're right. None of my business."

Bo sighed. "No, it's none of your business, and no, no healing has been required by yours truly. And no test tubes in the horizon either"

"Glad to hear you keeping out of trouble. Anyway, I came to ask you for your help in a case. We're stuck."

"Maybe. Will I get hurt?"

"Prefer if you didn't. Anyway, I only wanted you to talk to a couple of people, not get into a fight"

"Let's go sit down"

The bar was almost empty, so they found they could talk in more than a whisper.

Dyson handed Bo a folder. Inside, she saw the usual police paperwork, and a few photographs of a plump woman in her early forties, quite common looking.

Dyson filled her in. "Molly Stelson. Human. Worked at a library. A couple of days ago we found her body in the library, sitting on her chair, no apparent cause of death, no struggle, no one saw anything. She was working late, alone. Her husband doesn't know anything either, but there is something in his eyes… He's very upset, he just cries all the time. So I need you to speak to him. Can you help?"

Bo nodded and looked at her watch. "Busy tonight?"

Dyson lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, I lost my side-kick for the night. It's still early, we can go now if you want"

* * *

Joe Stelson lived in a small, average looking but well kept little house. He answered the door looking as distraught as Dyson had said.

Dyson introduced Bo as a friend psychologist specialized in grief counseling.

"This is not exactly… official, but I know you've are going through a rough time and I thought…"

The man nodded and invited them in.

They walked into a room that looked and smelled like a library. All the walls were covered in books, which overflowed into the floor and almost every available space, even though the house seemed very clean and tidy otherwise.

Mr. Stelson moved some books around and freed space on the couch. He sat down on a small folding chair next to them and offered them some coffee.

Bo declined gently. "How are you holding up, Mr. Stelson"

"Not so good, to be honest. I miss Molly so much. She's… " He looked around the room. "She's everywhere I look. I don't… understand". He excused himself and wiped his eyes, and remained silent for a while. She could see his body shake with each badly suppressed sob.

Bo placed her hand softly over the man's hands and let the energy flow towards him.

Slowly the man started to calm down, and as more energy flowed into him, he looked up, surprised, mesmerized.

Bo's voice was slow, deep, soothing. "Tell me, Mr. Stelson, what do you think happened? Was your wife in any kind of trouble?"

He smiled, incredulous. "No, of course not. She was a librarian, for God's sake, who would have trouble with her"

Bo intensified the contact. "Can't you remember out of the ordinary that day, or the days before?"

Mr. Stelson's eyes unfocussed, his lips parted slightly. "Molly did say something about a man in the library, he was interested in some very rare books, books about demons, and copies of books of an ancient language that they had recently got on loan for a PhD student or something. Molly had looked at those books when they arrived and she found them fascinating. We even laughed at it over dinner, they were quite something, very imaginative but scary books. She tried talking to him about them, but he scared her, never said more than a few words, she said there was something about him, but he never did anything to her. It was a feeling she had. Nothing ever happened. She said he went back to the library the next day and spent the whole day reading the books. Then the student came to pick up the books, and the man never went back. Molly mentioned how relieved she was that he had stopped coming over. Two days later… "

Mr. Stelson hid his face on his handkerchief.

Bo caressed his hands, letting some more of her energy into him.

"Did she tell you what he looked like?"

Mr. Stelson shook his head. Bo strengthened the flow. He gasped and looked at her, smiling.

"He was not beautiful like you. Molly said he was short, very thin, balding, old."

Bo smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"It's good to talk, I feel better already"

"I'm glad". Bo let go of his hands and he stared at her like a child who had just being robbed of his lollipop.

Back in the car, Bo smiled. "Well, not bad. No injuries, and something to work with"

Dyson nodded "Thanks. Although I'm not sure how will I find this old man... Doubt they have cameras in the library. But we can go the other way around. We can try and find out if there is a Fae into books."

"Trick's book should do the trick", said Bo, feeling Kenzi-like clever.

"That. Or Lauren. Knowing what we know, she can relook at the autopsy report. Even the body, if it is necessary"

"I'll go to Trick's then" said Bo.

"And I go to Lauren, and come out empty handed. We're not exactly on speaking terms"

Bo repressed the urge of disclosing that she wasn't either. "Not gonna happen"

"Bo, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think this wasn't important. But I know something's up, something Fae, and I must find out"

"Let's talk to Trick first, and if we don't find anything, I'll think about going to Lauren"

Before Dyson could answer, his phone rang. He listened in silence, took a few notes and closed his phone.

"It was Hale. They found a PhD student dead in his dorm. No apparent cause of death. Hale mentioned books on demons around. I must go".

Bo nodded. "I'll go speak to Trick. Saved by the bell"

* * *

Nor Trick neither his book helped Bo. It all came down to Lauren looking at the body –or bodies, and guessing what could have killed them.

She called Dyson. He was now convinced this was a Fae thing. It was too much of a coincidence that two people that had seen those books have died.

Dyson made arrangements to move Molly's body from the morgue to Lauren's lab for the night. Bo had to be there to forewarn her and get her to help.

Before walking in, Bo stopped and took a deep breath. She would be walking into Lauren's lab to ask her a favor when she had been ignoring her for weeks. Not that she would take her to bed to get what she wanted, but it still felt wrong. She wasn't in the mood to ask Lauren anything, let alone a favor.

But there were two dead people involved.

She just hoped they wouldn't touch _the_ subject again. She had already made it clear how she felt, when it happened, then in the lab last time she had to come by, and lately, by avoiding Lauren and not returning her calls.

Bo felt an annoying sting inside when she remembered that those calls have stopped a few days ago, and how obvious it was that part of her still missed her voice, her company, her lips, her skin…

Bo took another deep breath and walked in.

Lauren was standing over a counter, her face hidden behind a hand and her long hair, a pen in her hand idle over some papers. Bo felt a train wreck happening between her chest and her stomach. 'Get over yourself, you stupid succubus'.

Lauren didn't move when Bo greeted her. She saw Lauren's hand move over her face, and after a few moments, Lauren turned her head but without looking at her.

"Hi Bo" Lauren's voice was soft but strained, devoid of the warmth Bo was used to.

"There's two dead humans, no apparent cause of death, and we think that maybe you can find out why they are dead"

"We?" said Lauren, her voice flat.

Bo swallowed.

"The morgue sent you one of the bodies; it should be arriving any second now"

"Fine, I'll look at it tomorrow". Lauren shuffled the papers in front of her.

Bo cleared her throat, which was getting drier and hotter by the second.

"Tomorrow the body must be back at the morgue first thing. The Fae at the morgue works only night shift. I wouldn't ask you if…"

"If you had somewhere else to go... I know, I understand"

Two men in white overalls appeared pushing an ambulance stretcher with Molly's body.

Lauren moved towards the two men, avoiding Bo, and told them to move her to the examination table.

When they left, Bo was unsure what to do. In the past, she would have stayed chatting to Lauren, observing and asking questions, even flirting with her, but now she wished she was a disappearing Fae instead of a succubus. She saw that Lauren had her necklace back on. So she did nothing, and stood by the door looking how Lauren opened the strong bag and started examining the body.

The silence was broken by Lauren's voice. "Are you going to tell me something more about her, or you going to stand there hating me?"

Bo took a few steps forwards and stopped next to the examination table, opposite Lauren. Molly looked nor happy like the corpses she herself had left behind, neither tortured. But she was frowning the same way people do when trying to solve a riddle.

Bo opened the file and checked her photograph. Her face was rounded, distended, clear, happy... It didn't strike Bo as a woman with many worries in the world. But she had died frowning. It didn't seem to be fear at all.  
"She's frowning". The sound of her own voice startled her.

Lauren looked up briefly, surprised, then turned her face towards Molly's.

Bo heard Lauren talking, but she stayed behind, still watching in her mind Lauren's reddened, swollen eyes. Lauren must have been crying for quite a while get her eyes like that, Bo realized with a mixture of self-satisfaction and infinite sadness. She didn't want to even wonder why she was crying.

"Bo". Lauren's voice decided for her. She was now firm, cool, distant.

Bo closed her eyes, chasing all thoughts away and took Molly's photograph out of the file. Lauren compared the photograph with the body on her table and nodded agreement.

"I see what you mean"

Bo felt regaining control in the refuge of the clinical facts. Lauren continued examining the body while Bo told her everything she new.

After explaining everything she knew, Bo sat on a nearby chair while Lauren finished examining the body. She refused to think, to feel. The physical closeness was clearly affecting her; although Lauren's usual bright aura was dim, there was something she couldn't name that touched and confused her even behind the wall of anger that Lauren had organized for her.

She'd killed, she'd seen pain, she'd felt pain, but this was by far one of the most uncomfortable situations of her entire life.

Once Lauren was through, she put her hands on the border of the examination table and, for the first time, looked straight into Bo's eyes.

Bo saw that Kenzie's Dr. Freeze had taken over. Whatever had made her cry was now deeply locked inside of her, ignoring the telltale of her eyes.

"I've no idea what got to her. It could be a thousand things. Never saw anything like it. Her organs are fine, there are no visible wounds. I cannot add anything more to the autopsy report. The only thing…"

"Yes?" Bo needed to hear something that made this visit worthwhile.

"There are a few Fae who can tap into people's thoughts. I know of a Fae that worked in intelligence during the war, he got into people's heads and got confessions out of them, but didn't kill them. But he didn't need to touch them, and but no matter what he did, he couldn't kill them. Once he managed to induce a comma-like state, but it lasted a few days."

Lauren left the table and went to the counter on the far end of the room, where she had her laptop.

"In any case, it is not good to make a judgment without having all the information. Sometimes what you see or hear is just enough to make you arrive at the wrong conclusions…"

_Whoops, here we go_. Bo took a deep breath and frowned. She had managed to avoid it for a whole two hours and just as she was crossing the finishing line, wham!. Worst of all, Bo knew at a gut level that maybe, just maybe, Lauren was right. After all, she had refused to hear anything Lauren had to say.

"Anyway, you mentioned something about books. Do you have them?" Lauren was back in her own world, far, far away from Bo.

"I'll tell Dyson, maybe he can send you the books tonight" She took her phone out but kept it in her hand. She looked up at the doctor's back while her fingers flied over the keyboard. _It was not important. It was not important. It was not..._

"Lauren..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

Lauren nodded, smiling sadly, and Bo saw she saw a flash of the Lauren in her arms, the one that looked at her playfully, mesmerized, full of innocence and desire and care and pride.

Lauren turned around back to her laptop, and Bo called Dyson. The books were nowhere to be found. They knew he was the one that ordered them because the library card was still on the desk. After briefing him, Bo wrote down the name of the books, and passed the paper to Lauren.

Lauren took the list and started checking them on her laptop. Bo stood looking at her, trying to focus on that evening at her home.

"So I guess I'll be going now, if you don't need me".

Lauren pointed with her head at Molly's body. "I've got company, thanks. In any case, I think I must be missing something" She pointed at her computer. "We've got those books here, I read them once – just a bunch of stories, but I'll check them out. I'll send the guys back when I'm done"

The cold air outside sobered Bo. She felt utterly drained, but the thought of feeding just flew by. She just needed her bed, silence, and lots of sleep to shut it all out.

Kenzie would be out all night, so she heated some left-over pizza and tucked into bed.

A moment later, someone was shaking her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lauren loved the stillness of the lab late at night, when she couldn't hear any sounds beyond the soft buzz of the electrical equipment. Although she loved the natural light flowing in from the rooftop windows during the day, at night the soft lights from the equipment on the walls wrapped her up, making her feel safe and relaxed.

That's exactly what she needed to balance out the cold inside; that, and a good riddle to keep her mind whirling out of control. She used to hate being out of control. Actually, she never used to like it, until she tasted what it felt like being touched by Bo; being looked at by Bo the way she did before…

She closed the book, and picked up again the second of Bo's list. There was nothing in them that would warrant murder, not even censorship from the Librarian.

The Librarian.

Maybe he could help.

* * *

Bo felt someone shaking her arm, gripped her dagger and when she opened her eyes, she saw Kenzi's wild grin inches from her face.

"How-dee-doo, sleeping beauty? Get up, get up, it's lunchtime already and I. Am. Hungry!. And I thought _I_ had a good time last night".

Seeing that Bo had no intention of getting up, Kenzi threw herself on the bed and propped herself on one elbow.

"Sooo. What has my fav succubus being doing all night? Hope all sort of naughty things. Please make me jealous.."

Bo threw the blankets over her head and turned around.

"Okay. Be like that. But I do want all the dirty little details, or at least a name. Was it wolfie-wolf? Or do I smell new blood?" Bo didn't stir. "Okay then, I am going to make a succu-lent meal or heat pizza or something. I am starving"

When Kenzi left the bed, Bo realized she wasn't couldn't go back to sleep and settled for a long, warm bath, hoping no friendly dark demon would come in for a visit. As she was getting in, her phone rang.

She ignored the phone again when it rang a few minutes later, determined that nothing would get in the way of a lazy Saturday afternoon.

When Kenzi stormed in the bathroom holding her own phone, Bo realized that she should have made a national broadcast to share her intentions.

"Our favorite Fae cop for you. Really important, he says. Then, you and I must discuss the new Kenzi-is-my-secretary arrangement". Kenzi handed Bo the phone and sat on the edge of the bathtub, her hand rippling the water.

Bo ended the call and hastily put on her robe.

"Lauren is missing"

"Call me when she gets back"

"Kenzi"

"Alright, I'll go put on my Sherlock attire. What's the plan?"

"Dyson went to speak to The Ash. Hale found in the lab her laptop open showing the address of a Fae called The Librarian. Dyson asked me to speak to this man; he's on the dark team"

"So you're going to be the messenger succubus from now to eternity, right?"

"I know you don't like Lauren, and maybe you were right about her, but now come with me"

* * *

The Librarian lived in a house far out in the suburbs. It looked exactly the same as all the houses down the street, except for the overgrown grass. There were no cars parked outside the house.

Dyson approached the yellow car as they park behind his car.

"Hale and I will wait in the car right outside the house. Just talk to him, see if Lauren contacted him this morning. That's all. Don't get into trouble."

"Do I ever?"

Bo expected to find a weird old man, some kind of Dark Fae version of Mr Stelson.

She rang the bell, waited a few moments and rang again, before looking at Dyson back at his car and raising her hands with her palms up.

Dyson crossed the lawn and as he was reaching the door, he stopped suddenly, sniffing the air with eyes half closed.

"Lauren was here".

"So what do we do? There's nobody home". Bo fought the urge to knock the door down.

"She may be inside still. The smell is quite strong and recent. I'll check out back. Wait here"

After a few moments, Dyson reappeared. He signaled Bo and Kenzi to come over around the left side of the house.

"There's a back door. I'm sure he is inside, I hear a male voice, but I can't go in"

"I'll do it", said Bo as she started running towards the back of the house.

Dyson nodded curtly, his face steely, his eyes fixed on the entrance he could not cross.

"Make way, please, Fae peep" Kenzi approached the door while rummaging in her bag.

Kenzi showed them the tools in her hand: two little pieces of metal that Bo immediately knew what they were meant for.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, I know how much you like weapons and kicking doors"

"Granted. Please hurry" Bo's face didn't betray any feelings -nothing at all. Kenzi worried but forced herself to focus on the lock. Within seconds, the lock was opened.

Bo walked inside as silently as possible. The door led into an almost bare, darkened kitchen, with a square table in the middle and two mugs on it.

Dyson was right about a man being inside the house; Bo could hear his voice muted somewhere in front of her. Her eyes began to adjust to the low light. She saw a door half opened in the passage way in front of her; she approached it carefully and saw that it was the door to the basement.

She could see down below a feeble, flickering light, enough to see a shadow moving about. The stairs were made of wood and they would creak, so Bo took impulse and in three steps she reached the basement, her dagger ready in her hand.

A short, balding man in a rumpled suit was pacing up and down, completely oblivious to her presence, muttering while rubbing his head and waving his arms.

In a corner, sitting on a chair, there was Lauren, her chin resting on her chest, her arms dangling on the sides.

Bo grabbed the man by his collar. He continued muttering in a tongue Lauren couldn't understand. His eyes were unfocussed, and his face, unnaturally wrinkled, had a yellowish tinge, visible even in the low light.

"What the hell did you do to her? If you killed her, I swear…"

Bo let him go, sensing no immediate threat from him, and rushed over to Lauren.

She had a pulse, but her breathing was shallow and was completely unresponsive.

"Come Lauren, please, please…."

She knelt in front of Lauren, gently lifting up the doctor's face with her palms and let out as much energy as she could. She only managed to slightly stir Lauren, but it was enough to make her keep on trying. It was not helping; Lauren was soon as unresponsive as when she'd found her.

Then Bo remembered Saskia. She had no idea how she'd done what she did to the Fae killer, but she felt the urge to get close to Lauren –just as she would to drain someone.

Without even thinking, she reached Lauren's face with her own and kissed her softly, parting the doctor's lips slightly, and visualized Lauren smiling at her trying to conceal embarrassment, as she did so many times. She focused with all her strength in Lauren's admiring eyes, her soft touch, and then she felt it: deep from her core came flowing that energy that she'd taken so many times to feed her hunger. She let it flow outwards for what it seemed an eternity.

Suddenly, Lauren gasped and slowly half-opened her eyes.

Bo left Lauren's lips and rested her forehead against Lauren's while encircling her body with her arms to support her.

"Where… what…?" Lauren's weak voice filled her with marvel, as if she had witnessed part of a miracle

"Oh, how sweet, succubus version of Sleeping Beauty. I wonder if Disney would object to two ladies playing the lead roles"

Kenzi's words brought her back to reality: she had a rogue Dark Fae in the room she hadn't dealt with. She turned around, her hand flying to her dagger although she sensed no danger, and saw that the elderly man was safely tied up on the floor, still talking to himself. Dyson was standing over him, staring at the floor. Kenzi was sitting on the floor next to the door, to their side. Despite her sharp comment, she showed a distended look of relief.

She turned around to face Lauren again. She was still weak but her eyes became focused on the small man on the floor.

"The Librarian… Can't be…"

Bo looked at the man and despite herself, understood the gravity of the situation: a dark Fae nearly killed a light Fae.

She turned back to Lauren, feeling her intense gaze on her. They were full, deep, questioning…

"We should take Lauren to the lab now. I must also deal with this… situation as fast as I can" Dyson's tone was firm but betrayed a sense of real urgency.

"Can you stand up, Lauren?" Bo said, lifting her with great effort.

"I'm… I'm okay. Just dizzy, headache, that's all. I can walk" Bo put her arms around Lauren's waist and together took the first steps, but Lauren was just as strong as Bo, so each dealt with the stairs on their own.

Hale was standing outside the outside the house. He rushed over and took The Librarian to his car.

"Kenzi, take Bo and Lauren to the lab. Hale and I must go and see The Ash now" Dyson put his hand on Bo's arm. "Thanks for helping, Bo. And… Call me later if you need me, you know…."

Lauren stopped and closed her eyes.

Bo saw her and then turned to Dyson. "I'm going to be fine. I just need some rest, that's all"

"Come on people, there are wounds to be healed, food to be eaten and strong drink to be enjoyed" Kenzi said, standing on the driver's side of the yellow car.

* * *

It was already dark when they walked in the deserted lab.

Lauren looked as if she had a hangover but otherwise no one could tell she had had a brush with death less than an hour before.

She was more concerned about Bo, who looked pale and weaker than she had back at the house.

"I'm okay Lauren. It's you we must worry about, I'm just a little tired, that's all"

"You should have gone with Dyson. You need to feed"

Bo shook her head. "I just need to rest for a while, I'm just tired but fine" Bo saw that Lauren was about to object. "And don't give me the 'I'm the doctor' routine"

"Let me take your vitals, at least"

"Shouldn't someone do that to you first?"

Lauren looked around. "I am fine. You took care of that"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other in silence for a brief moment, until Kenzi came in between them.

"Okay ladies, very entertaining to see you two fight like an old married couple but since you're both better than the other one, I'm off to find us some food. Any special requests?"

Bo smiled, and Lauren went over to the workbench and took out a small instrument.

She sat on the examination table, took her blood pressure, then did the same on Bo.

"Now I'm going to need your help. First I need you to look at my pupils with this flashlight." She explained step by step all she needed Bo to do.

Bo smiled wickedly. "Well, how's that?. First, you take me on one of your house calls. Now I must play nurse?"

Lauren tightened her lips and nodded, but her eyes were not smiling. The friendly bantering felt too close, and somehow, the spell was broken.

Bo followed Lauren's every instruction. Lauren seemed to be just fine, responding well to every test. Lauren found nothing wrong with Bo either. Lauren put back her equipment, and Bo sat down to wait for Kenzi, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Lauren came over and leant on the counter next to the chair.

"I don't know, Lauren. I mean, my body is fine, but…"

Lauren contained her breath.

"What happened back at the house was… I don't know"

"It was your next huge step, Bo. It was great, truly great. It takes a succubus years of practice to do that, and you just…" Lauren softly snapped her fingers.

"Let alone the fact that it saved my life"

Bo shook her head. "I don't think he would have killed you. You should have been dead by the time we arrived…"

"That wasn't The Librarian I know. He's just a… censor, he reads minds but mostly reads books, or the Internet. He looks for leaks in knowledge of the Fay. He may be dark but he's never been evil, let alone kill anyone. I've known him for years. Something is not right with him"

"Kidding. I didn't notice"

"Anyway, The Ash will deal with him and..."

"The Ash" Bo shook her head. Suddenly a stampede of reality knocked her awake.

Lauren took a deep breath. "Bo, I…." Lauren shook her head slowly. "I wish I… "

She knelt next to Bo and put her hand over the succubus' leg.

"Whatever the cost, I'm just glad you are alive. I'm so sorry I handled it all so badly. I could have done things differently, but I could not lie to you…"

Bo listened in silence, her eyes fixed on the floor. She felt a surge of frustration well up in her eyes, so she closed them. The contact of Lauren skin on her own was now burning her, but her heart was frozen again, fighting the words that she didn't want to hear.

"Back at the pub one night you said we should work on me losing control. Well, that night I lost control and…" Lauren pursed her lips and took her hand away from Bo.

"I'm not perfect, Bo. You said if I knew what you thought of felt, I wouldn't have done what I did. If _you_ knew what _I_ think or feel… Still, I'm sorry"

Lauren sat on the floor next to Bo, and covered her forehead with her hand.

Bo looked at Lauren, realizing that she didn't know her at all. She didn't know anything about her past, or even what she did beyond the lab, let alone understand what really went on in the inner circle of the Light Fae.

She remembered Trick reminding her that she herself had done many things she should have not done. And still…

"It's about trust, Lauren"

Lauren nodded, but said nothing.

"It looks like our paths keep on crossing no matter what. And even if it is just for 'work stuff,' I need to trust the people I have around me"

Lauren forced a smile "I know"

She looked at Bo, and for the first time, they made eye contact.

Bo saw Lauren's eyes welling up, so full of meaning and unsaid useless words. Nobody had ever looked at her like that before, and it felt real.

It felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The Ash was waiting for Lauren at the other end of the long gallery.

Lauren felt -as she always did when she met The Ash- her palms moist and her throat dry.

"I have troubling reports about your lack of progress with the Librarian virus"

His deep voice rolled over every word like a boulder over Lauren.

"I… "

The Ash lifted his open hand.

"I am sure I don't have to stress the gravity of the situation, as I am sure I don't have to tell you how troubling it is that are using your resources to help someone who refuses allegiance"

Lauren couldn't lift her eyes from the stone floor.

"I assure you that…" Her voice was so weak that she doubted she had said the words aloud.

"You led me to believe that your getting close to the little succubus was in the name of the Light Fae"

The Ash stopped walking and turned around to face Lauren. She still couldn't bring herself to meet his intense gaze.

"An emotional attachment to the succubus is not to be accepted."

* * *

Kenzi was sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by sweets and pastries of all shape, sizes and flavor.

Bo entered the kitchen, her face lit up by a radiant smile.

"Hmmm munchies, goodie. You're such a bad influence". She planted a quick, light kiss on Kenzi's forehead and started rummaging the open packets.

"Oh yes. I heard how hungry you were last night. And the night before.. And the night before last… Way to go, girl" Kenzi swallowed, took another bite of a jelly doughnut. "I've been thinking. You definitely must teach me how to do that energy sucking thing. Healing sounds good. Almost as good as sleep"

"I am not that noisy, am I?"

"Oh no. Quiet as drunken Godzilla"

She finished the doughnut and started searching for her next sugary victim.

"Speaking of hungry, how long it's been since you got one of Dr. Hotpant's shots?"

"A while. But who needs them, with pub full of willing Fae at my disposal"

But Bo knew she needed them. Even Dyson had asked her the same question. So far, no harm had come out of her sexual escapades, but Dyson was getting concerned – apart from jealous. Even she knew she would eventually run into the wrong Fae, possibly risking Kenzi in the process.

* * *

Bo walked in the lab and was greeted by a tall, elderly man in a white coat.

"Hey. I was looking for..."

"…Lauren, I guess. She's not here. I'm Dr. Hutchins. Quite pleased to make your acquaintance" He came forward to meet her, his right hand extended.

"Oh. When will she be back?"

"Couldn't tell you, dear. I'm running the lab during her absence"

"That means she's not coming back today?"

"Not likely. How can I help you?"

"Now that you mention it" Bo got close to the old doctor. "I've got a pain here…" She pointed at her side. "Here, let me show you…" She held his hand, placed it on her side and let her energy flow. "So, where did you say Lauren was?"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid that it doesn't work on me. I'm a neutered Fae, you see... And as I said, she's not here"

Bo smiled sheepishly. "Okay then, please tell her that…"

"… Bo was here. I'll do that"

Bo found it most irritating his habit of finishing her sentences. He smelt Fae, sounded Fae, and what happened to Lauren?

* * *

The pub was full, although it was still early on a Friday evening. She nodded playfully at a both Fae woman and a guy close by, both of whom had being her playmates lately, and kept on walking towards the bar.

Kenzi was already there, talking to Dyson.

"Your drinks are so well behaved. They've standing there in a row waiting for their master" Kenzi pointed at a few shot glasses next to her.

Dyson had the sweet, charmer engine full on. He tried to start a conversation, but Bo's eyes kept scanning the room.

"Have you lost something?" said Dyson

"Someone, I'd say" Kenzi added

Bo shook her head, but kept looking.

After a while she thought Lauren wouldn't come, and she realized she had no idea where to go and look for her.

"So, Dyson, who's the old English bat in a white coat at Lauren's lab?"

"Dr. Hutchins? Quite an institution in the Light Fae world... He retired when Lauren came on board"

"He's unretired now. He's taken over Lauren. He wouldn't say for how long, tho. So where's Lauren?"

Dyson looked over her shoulder and lifted his eyebrows. "Behind you, getting a drink"

Bo turned around but Dyson put his hand over her forearm.

"Leave it, Bo"

"Oh please dad, just a little bit?" She smiled, grabbed her drink and went over to Lauren.

"Hey you. Went to the lab"

Lauren took her drink and started walking towards the far end of the pub without even looking at her.

Bo tried to stop her, but Lauren kept on walking.

"I shouldn't be talking to you- at least not in public. But I have something for you", Lauren mumbled.

"I'll be waiting for you at my house"

* * *

Bo realized she was about to finish the bottle of wine when she heard the knock on the door.

Lauren was looking over her shoulder but Bo saw that there was nobody around.

"Wine?"

Lauren nodded, and sat on the couch.

"What's going on?"

"The Ash told me not to come" Lauren smiled, but she was frowning.

"That's a first" Bo downed her drink and opened another bottle she had ready.

"You say it was all about trust, Bo. I need to trust you now. I don't know where else to turn"

"I'm listening"

"The Ash thinks my… hm… attachment to you is affecting my work- and even my feity…" She closed her burning eyes. "He thinks I crossed a line I shouldn't have. With you. He thinks I had trouble making progress with the Librarian Virus because I've been helping you instead"

"But I haven't seen you for…"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "You don't get to explain things to The Ash. You listen. You obey. That's how it goes"

"No, it doesn't"

"Bo, you don't understand how it is. I wish you'd hear my out. There is so much you need to know, to learn. If you had chosen a side, then you'll have access to all the answers you seek"

Bo rolled her eyes and sat up, her face tense. "So that's why you're here"

Lauren put a hand on her arm. "The Ash wants to use me as to spy on you. If he cannot control you, he believes that if he knows all about you, you're much less of a risk. You _are_ a risk to the Fae, Bo, whether you like it or not"

Bo shook her head. "I can't believe you come to my house and bring The Ash with. Again. How do you dare?"

"Bo, The Ash forbade me to work on you, and even to see you. He thinks… he knows…" Lauren looked down at her glass and took a long, deep breath

"He knows I have… hm... feelings for you, and they are affecting me more that it's… wise. He now thinks I'm not being useful to him being so close to you."

"What?" Bo left the glass on the table and leant towards Lauren.

"This is what I should have said to you that night. That's really why I kissed you." Lauren looked at Bo for the first time, her lips forcing a smile, her eyes misted. "That's why I couldn't lie to you then… He did tell me to come over, to stall you. He even hinted I should seduce you. But I didn't do because of what he said. I…" She took a deep a breath and sat up. "He's right, my judgment is clouded".

She left the glass on the table. "I must go. If he finds out I'm here…"

"What? If he finds out, what?" Bo's defiance was fueled by the clashing of feelings and thoughts smashed over Lauren's confession.

"I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have put you in this position" She opened her bag and took out a small box.

"I brought you your shots. I heard that you are… well… that your hunger levels have risen quite a bit, and wanted you to have them. I'll try and make more, but it's going to take time"

Lauren got up but Bo stopped her

"Stay. Please"

"It's too dangerous. Too risky. For both of us"

"Tell him that you came to say goodbye. Or whatever"

"It's not that simple"

"I hate him. I hate Fae rules. It's not fair"

"Bo, please"

"Don't Bo please me. First, he forces you to spy on me, now he forces you not to see me" Bo held Lauren's necklace. "Does he really own you?"

Lauren shook her head. "It's not like that. But there are rules"

"Rules are meant to be broken"

"Rules can be bent, but you have to know them. And you don't, Bo"

Bo looked at Lauren's eyes and she could have lost herself in them - they were so full of emotion, fear, worry… Her sincerity was obvious and painful and she felt – in a way- responsible, for taking from Lauren what she needed, when she needed, without stopping to think of the consequences.

But above all, she knew now that the connection _was_ real – and strong enough to defy The Ash…

Lauren averted her gaze, but Bo gently lifted the doctor's chin.

"I must go, Bo"

"But do you _want_ to go?"

Lauren looked her her. No words were required for an answer.

Bo reached out and softly kissed Lauren's lips, feeling their warmth, her breath becoming shorter and quicker.

Lauren broke the kiss. "You know I trust you but…"

"I'm not hungry, Lauren. Let me, please. The last thing I want to do right now is hurt you…"

* * *

Bo opened her eyes and saw Lauren, sleeping peacefully with her face leaning on her shoulder, her soft hand covering her breasts, her amazing skin glowing in the darkness of her bed.

She controlled the temptation of caressing Lauren's soft hair, her smooth warm skin, her lips. Bo felt the impulse to try and take control of the situation, but she knew that this one wasn't going to be a physical fight: she needed the manual, she had to learn the rules so she could beat them.

Bo caressed Lauren's skin softly and closed her eyes, and sighed.

The world could wait for a while.


End file.
